I Dream Of Cherry Blossoms
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: Just a fluff one-shot of Kiku and Feliciano's relantionship. Summary: Kiku never knew that the cherry blossoms held so many memories of him and the one he loved.


The crisp spring winds of the season brought the sweet scent of life and peace in the city near Hetalia High.

Kiku Honda, a student of Hetalia High, was walking to the park to admire the cherry blossoms that were falling from the trees like snow.

'_Very beautiful…' _The blossoms made him want to paint them and show off their beauty on a blank scroll. He made notes of how the blossoms fluttered down and how the trees bent slightly to let the wind carry the blossoms away.

'_Hmm, the blossoms were also in bloom when I meet him…' _

"Kiku!"

Kiku's thoughts were interrupted when two arms flung around him giving him a hug. He flushed and looked up from the person's chest seeing bright amber eyes, "F-Feliciano!"

The Italian showed Kiku a smile that almost seemed as bright as the sun as the hug got tighter, "Aren't the blossoms beautiful!"

"H-hai."

Feliciano let go of him and circled their arms together as they started to walk, "Ve~ I'll be sad once spring is over. Summer is just way to hot!"

Kiku nodded, "But at least school will be over."

"No more homework! Ve~ now I can't wait!"

Once they had gotten out of the park Feliciano let go of Kiku's arm and took his slightly pale hand into his tan one, "We should make a lot of memories this summer!"

Kiku slipped his fingers between the Italians and looked off with his face a light pink like the blossoms, "O-of course."

Feliciano smiled, "Then let's start tonight! We should invite Ludwig too and make a lot of pasta!" Before Kiku could answer a soft kiss was placed on his cheek by the Italian making his blush grow, "A-alright."

Spring time, it held many memories for the Asian and Italian.

* * *

><p>"<em>My name is Feliciano! I hope you will all take good care of me!"<em>

_Kiku looked up from his manga and saw that the teacher was introducing a new student. He was thin and lean and was nicely dressed in his Gakuean uniform. He had amber hair that matched his eyes along with a curl poking out on the right side of his hair._

_However, what stood out to Kiku was not any of those things, but instead it was the others care free smile._

"_Feliciano, you may sit beside Honda."_

"_Grazie!" He walked to the desk and sat down looking around at the students as if he was in a zoo. Once he got to Kiku he showed off that care free smile, "Hello!"_

_Kiku was taken aback slightly by the hyperness in the others voice, "H-hello."_

"_My name is Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas to be exact! Ve~ can I know you name?" Feliciano's smile made Kiku blush, "My name is K-kiku, Kiku Honda."_

"_Nice to meet you Kiku!"_

_Days after that Feliciano talked to Kiku as if he was the greatest person in the world. Even after he made friends with other students he still stayed by Kiku's side._

_Kiku never wanted to forget those moments because the blossoms were in full bloom._

* * *

><p>"<em>I like you!"<em>

_Kiku stopped eating his bento and turned to his Italian friend looking suprised. Feliciano was hidding his eyes from the other, but it was odvious, even on his tan skin, that he was blushing._

"_Feliciano..."_

"_I l-like you Kiku... a lot."_

_Kiku didn't know what to say. He liked Feliciano, but did he like him in a way that wasn't friendship?_

_When there was no reply to the confession Felicano stood up, "I-im so sorry~ve! I'm such a idiot to thinking that you liked me more than a friend!"_

_Before Kiku could speak again Feliciano ran off leaving a few tear drops behind as he ran. Kiku was frozen in place with his eyes wide and in schock._

* * *

><p><em>Weeks went by with winter break on its way and Feliciano wasn't the same around him. He would still be hyper and silly, but if he and Kiku were ever alone there would be a akward silence.<em>

_The silence killed them both and Kiku longed for the blossoms again._

_Once the bitter winter was over and everyone returned Felicano seemed a little more relaxed. He had started to hang out with a German named Ludwig and would often invite Kiku along. The three even became a trio and started to do everything together._

_However, in the back of Kiku's mind something still was bothering him._

* * *

><p><em>One day when Felicano, Ludwig, and Kiku all went to the park on the first day of spring the blossoms were once again in bloom.<em>

"_Ve~they look like snow!"_

"_Ja, very beutiful."_

_Kiku didnt comment, he only watched Felicano's eyes sparkle at the sight of the flowers._

'_Beutiful.'_

"_Ve~ I'm gonna get us all something to drink!" Felicaino ran off to find a vending machine which left Kiku alone with a very intense Ludwig._

"_He's very...hyper."_

"_Hai..."_

_The two stood in silence for a while and let the blossoms fall quietly around them._

"_He talks about you often."_

"_Is that so?"_

_Ludwig nodded slightly, "All winter break he spoke how kind you were and how you two were very close."_

_Kiku blushed, 'Felicano thinks of me that fondly?'_

"_Don't lose him."_

"_I beg your pardon?'_

_Ludwig's seriouse face seemed to soften slightly when he looked at Kiku in the eyes, "He thinks of you as someone important. I can see in your eyes that you also feel the same. My wanring is, tell him before you lose him."_

"_Back~!"_

_Feliano's hyper voice seemed to break the tense air as he came back with three sodas in his arms,"Sorry it took so long."_

_Ludwig showed a small smile, "It's alright, but something came up and I have to leave."_

"_Awww, do you really have to Ludwig?"_

"_Ja, but I'll see you both later." He gave Felicano a pat on the head and a nod to Kiku before walking off and leaving the two alone._

"_It's sad Ludwig had to go...," Felicano handded Kiku his soda, "But at least we can watch the blossoms together right?"_

_Kiku nodded and opened his soda, "Thank you for the drink."_

"_No problem!"_

_The two stood there in silence for awhile just sipping there sodas as the blossoms fell. Kiku felt nervouse and kept his eyes on his soda were Felicano just looked at the blossoms with the same smile he always had._

'_This silence is killing me...I have to say something.'_

"_Felica—"_

"_I'm happy your still my friend Kiku."_

_Felicano turned to Kiku with the same smile, but it was cracking with saddness, "I'm so happy you don't hate me."_

"_I never said I—I could never hate you."_

_Kiku locked eyes with him and saw that saddness was leaking threw those once bright amber eyes, "Your to important to me Felicano." _

_That broke the Italian, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears slipped from his eyes and caused him to hiccup slightly, "R-really?"_

_Kiku's heart clinched in his chest at the sight of the others tears. He whipped the little dropplets away with his fingers and gentally rubbed Felicano's cheeks, "Really."_

_They stared at one another for the longest moment until Kiku relized how akward the image must look. "S-sorry," he said going to pull away, but Feliciano stopped him._

"_Can I kiss you?'_

_Feliano looked into Kiku''s eyes with his still laced with tears. He had on a seriouse face now that was rare for his childish actions, "If I kiss you will you be mine?"_

_Kiku flushed and felt his heart beat widly in his ears,but he didnt pull away, "H-hai."_

_His lips were sealed with a kiss._

* * *

><p>Kiku smiled and leaned his body slightly onto Felianos arm, <em>'The blossoms really are beutiful.'<em>

"Hey Kiku you look really happy ve~!"

**-Hope you all enjoy the one-shot!**


End file.
